


Witches Love Quests

by boniestboy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: D&D, F/F, Gay, Magic, Normal Kids Playing D&D AU, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boniestboy/pseuds/boniestboy
Summary: Magic! Action! Adventure! Quests! Monsters! Romance? Dungeons and Dragons has it all, which was exactly what drew four normal kids into playing a seemingly average campaign until rumors started to spread that this isn’t your typical local game store.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“From the dark, yawning mouth of the cave you hear a deep growl. Warm air rushes past you as a dim light appears briefly, illuminating something red. You can’t quite make it out at first, but suddenly the light comes back, this time much brighter. A dragon! Fire is billowing out of its nostrils and looks directly at you. Two more lights appear and you realize the dragon has three heads! Roll for initiative.” She inspected her rainbow dice, gently tossing the d20 once she found it. “Fourteen! Good luck Amity.” She watched as her lone player gingerly grabbed her black-and-purple die, both intently watching as it rolled across the plastic table. “Ooh, a three.” Amity looked crestfallen almost, but before she could get a word out, the brown-haired girl spoke up first, “Luz, this isn’t the dragon that spits kittens, is it?”

“Nine foot kittens with red eyes, thank you.”  
“That isn’t how it works.”  
“Says who?”  
“The rules!”  
“Well, since you and the rules are the dragon experts, what should a dragon breathe?”  
Amity’s face flushed a deep red as she clenched her fists. “Fire! Acid! Depends on the dragon!” Her green eyes shot daggers at Luz. “That wouldn’t be very safe for the kittens. That’s why their fire is rerouted to their noses. No small cats harmed in the making!” Luz perhaps sounded a bit too enthusiastic about her dragon because she found herself ducking just in the nick of time to avoid a crumpled piece of paper aimed for her head. “Geez, you’ve got an arm on you.” She grumbled under her breath, leaning back in her chair. 

“I’m sorry,” Amity seemed calmer, albeit sullen, “I think I’m just frustrated with my character. Can we start a new campaign?” Luz leaned forward, glancing down at her campaign notes. She promptly crumpled the paper, tossing it over her shoulder, “Goodbye campaign! I had no idea where I was going with you.” She beamed happily at Amity, who for the first time since Luz saw her today, smiled back.

“Okay! I think I have the basic details down for a new and improved story. How’s the character coming along?” The girls had been working quietly, both deeply entranced by their work. It had been just about an hour, but Luz felt comfortable around Amity, even in complete silence. Amity scribbled something down on her paper before squinting down at it. “Just about done, I think.” She placed the sheet down with care, almost as if she were afraid to tear it from the impact alone. Luz nodded in acknowledgement, “Do you mind if I invite Willow and Gus to play with us? I kinda wrote the story for more than one player this time.” Her hand instinctively moved to the back of her head, her fingers entangling in her short brown locks as she rubbed her scalp. The gesture was calming, almost maternal; it never failed to calm her nerves. 

“Of course, why would I mind?” It was a few moments before Amity spoke, Luz only briefly noting that her friend wouldn’t meet her gaze. Nevertheless, Luz jumped up out of her seat to wrap her arms around Amity’s neck in a gentle hug. “Thank you! You’re the best!” She rushed to gather her things from the table so she could go break the good news. “Oh, Am?” She tucked her stuff under her arm, turning to address Amity, “You have to promise me not to be such a party pooper when we play with them, okay? I’ll try to stick to the book sometimes, but we should play to have fun, not worry about all those silly rules.” She gave the girl her best stern look, but a smile crept up on her lips. “I just think they’re important sometimes, but…” She let out a deep sigh, “I think I can let some things slide.” Luz bounced on her heels, a small excited squeal sneaking its way from her throat. “¡Gracias! See you next week!” She called over her shoulder as she rushed out the doors of the small shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sure you're wondering why I gathered you all here today." She spoke solemnly, her hands held behind her back. "Actually Luz, I think we all know why we're here." Willow piped up in amusement, holding up her character sheet as evidence. Luz leaned forward, pretending to closely examine the paper. "Ah, of course. Clever girl." The two girls maintained eye contact for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. "What just happened?" Gus glanced across the table at Amity, who just nonchalantly shrugged. 

“Anyway!” Luz had waited until everyone sat down and got their things ready before speaking. “I set up specifications for your characters _becaaauuse_ …” She drummed her hands against the table, building up speed until she threw her hands up in the air, “You’re all half-elf teenagers attending magical high school together!” She put her hands on her hips, smiling ear-to-ear. Her players seemed pleased enough, Willow giving a small chuckle and Gus clasping his hands together in glee. She swept her attention to Amity, who was intently watching Luz. “Am, you okay with my idea?” She questioned, and Amity seemed to snap herself out of a daze. “Oh, yeah. I think I’m really going to like this character.” She offered a small smile.

“Speaking of characters! Introduce thyselves, renowned magic users of this realm.” Luz bowed before taking her seat and beginning to set up her side of the table. “I am Payaso, the mighty Wizard! You can call me Payo for short.” Luz stifled a laugh as Gus waved his hands around the air dramatically. “Ooh, he’s such a young wizard, very interesting.” Gus quickly moved his character sheet when he realized Willow had leaned over and peeked at his work, “Hey! No cheating!” Willow held her hands up and smiled in a wordless apology. “My character is Mariquita, a helpful little Druid. You can call her Mari.” After both introduced themselves, Amity rolled her eyes. “I guess I’m the only one who didn’t get help from Luz on their character?” She shot an accusatory look at Luz, who couldn’t hold back a small giggle. “Well, I made Amura. She’s a sorcerer.” All three turned their attention to Luz, who was just finishing setting up her dungeon master’s screen. 

“Payo, Mari, Amura, welcome to Hexside! Each of you will choose a track that represents your character’s interests in magic.” Luz slipped a colorful piece of paper under the screen, a rainbow of colors representing different areas of magical study. The three players adjusted the slip so they could all read from it at the same time. “A plant track! Perfect for Mari.”  
“And Payo is definitely on the illusion track.”  
“I think…” Amity studied the slip carefully before tearing out a piece of paper from her notebook. She quickly jotted something down and slid it under Luz’s screen. “Duh! Of course.” Luz cheerfully replied after reading it, sliding two index cards to Willow and Gus respectively.

“Plant spells! Oh my gosh, this is so cute Luz!” Willow’s eyes lit up as she read her card. “These are the spells you can learn from your tracks. Amura will need to pick one spell from each track since she’s learning them all.” Amity nodded and Luz reached around the screen to hand her a little stack of cards. 

“Your tale begins in the wild land of Bonesborough, a strange place with deserts and forests. You all come from a faraway place, unlike the one you’re starting in, but you’ve been drawn here because of Hexside’s reputation for creating strong magic users. Your homes are in a large bustling town, a respite to anyone passing through.” Luz kept her voice low, or as she liked to call it, her ‘narrator voice’. She watched as her players leaned forward in their chairs to listen carefully, obviously enthralled. She smiled, “This is no ordinary town, however. Monsters live amongst you, civilized or feral depending on who you run into. Magic is the norm here, you’ll often find two users dueling as practice.” Before she could reveal any more, the sudden sharp ping of Liz’s phone startled all four people. She glanced down, skimming over the text. 

“And that’s where we’ll leave off for today. Don’t forget to pick your spells!” Luz stood, starting to collect her things. “Come on man! You can’t leave us hanging like that.” Gus pouted. “Sorry guys, but I gotta go catch dinner.” She smiled, giving a small apologetic wave before she left the table. “See you next week!”


	3. Chapter 3

“From the permanently open mouths positioned atop each door, Principal Bump’s voice rang, ‘Payo, Mari, Amura, my office. Now.’ Some people turn to stare at you and your teachers look at you expectantly.” Luz decided to employ her ‘narrator voice’ for this session.

“Well, I guess we better go, then.” Gus looked at the other two to gauge their approval, who nodded in agreement.  
“You three go from your respective classrooms and end up meeting in the hallway outside of Bump’s office. The door is locked, but you can tell he’s inside.”

“What do you think we’re here for?” Willow wondered aloud, more or less directing it at the other players. “Haven’t there been rumors of a powerful wild warlock roaming around?” Amity didn’t sound sure as she checked her notes, glancing at Luz who nodded eagerly. Gus gasped, “You don’t think he’d send us to go deal with that, do you? We’re kids!” He dramatically pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, pretending to be faint. “Payo, you’re so dramatic!” Willow laughed.

“Right as Mari says that, the door swings open. You can see Bump sitting at his desk looking very frazzled. He beckons you to come sit in front of his desk.”  
“We accept.” Willow piped up, not even looking at Gus or Amity. In fact, everyone’s eyes were burning into Luz. She couldn’t help but smile, feeling as though she were doing a good job, “‘I’m sure you’ve heard the rumor by now, about this covenless warlock.’”  
“You aren’t going to send us out there after her… right?” Gus’s eyes widened as his fears were realized. “Wait! What’s the deal with covens, Principal Bump?” Willow quickly interjected as Luz opened her mouth,  
“‘Unfortunately, I am. You are the top three students at Hexside. This school has a duty to the town to deal with trouble as it arises, you should be proud.’ You can tell he doesn’t expect further discussion on that topic because he waves his hand dismissively. ‘As for covens, each magic user must choose a coven. Your teachers should have told you this by now.’ He looks grumpy. ‘Our proud Emperor Belos has decreed that covenless casters pose a serious threat to our society. Make sure you don’t underestimate this warlock.’ He waves a finger in the air and the three of you feel your bodies working against you as your legs move to exit the room. ‘Oh, and I’m pretty sure this warlock is an old student of ours. Be careful.’ He calls after you, closing the door behind you.” She made a ‘wham!’ sound with her mouth to emphasize the door shutting, which to her amusement, made Amity jump.

Luz’s phone pinged, and she watched as all three faces fell. “Oh, don’t worry! We’re not done just yet.” She quickly reassured before glancing down at her phone, _‘When will you be done today mija?’_ Her fingers flew across the screen, _‘Give us another half hour mamí. Love you!’_ She tucked the phone back in her pocket, stretching her arms above her head briefly and let out a small sigh. “Alright! How do you wish to go see the warlock?” She couldn’t help but wring her hands in excitement as she watched her players exchange looks of bemusement. 

“The world is full of monsters, right? Are there... normal horses?” Gus was the first to speak. Luz took her chin between her fingers, thinking carefully. “Not really normal really… they fly.” Luz offered. “That’s even better! Where do we get them?” Gus lit up, leaning forward eagerly. “Why don’t you go take a stroll around town?” Luz made a show of wriggling her eyebrows, eliciting giggles from the young boy.  
“Mari and Amura, those were your names right? What say we go find some transportation?” Amity merely nodded, but Willow spoke up, “Payo, yeah? My home is right next to stables. They’re usually empty but it doesn’t hurt to go look!” Luz felt a rush of pride; she had given her players some world building notes before the session started, and she was pleased to see that they were using them.

“Payo and Amura follow Mari as she leads you all to her house. As she said, there is a stable across the narrow street. This whole area seems to be shops of different kinds, actually. A few houses are mixed in with these shops.” She motioned towards the map in the middle of the table. Luz had spent all night working on it, much to the dismay of her mother. Even so, she was quite proud of how it turned out. She pointed to the street they were on, showing them the general layout of Mari’s neighborhood.  
“I’d like to go investigate the stables, Luz.” Willow picked up her d20, rolling her green die. “A ten.” She announced to the table.

“At first glance, you can’t see anything. They look empty. As you get closer, however, you can clearly see fresh hoof prints in the dirt and hay.” At this bit of information, Willow leaned back in her chair, a puzzled look on her face. “Amura is going to walk up to the stalls and poke a hand in.” Luz was slightly taken aback - this was the first time Amity really made a decision on her own today, but she was pleasantly surprised. “Your hand hits something soft yet invisible, and a man shouts from somewhere up the road, ‘Hey! Don’t bother me horses!’.” Amity nodded as though she had already figured it out, “Anti-theft protection, I assume. Can we buy three of these?” Luz smiled, completely forgetting how quickly Amity caught on to her tricks. “‘Five gold pieces a piece.’ The man yells, jogging down the road from his potion stall to meet you.” She waited until her players deducted the amount from their character sheets before revealing her creations: carefully painted miniatures of the pegasuses. 

Gus and Willow oohed and awed at her work, but Luz observed Amity with a curious look crossing her face. She watched the brown haired girl pick up one of the figurines, moving it around in her hands. “Luz, these are so well done.” A slight flush painted her cheeks, and her hand instinctively went to the back of her head. “Haha, thanks Am! I didn’t think they were anything special, but I did my best.” Amity shot a small smile at Luz, setting the horse back down. Luz watched as she flipped her notebook around to hold up the cover to show off a drawing Amity had done on the front. It looked to be her character, clad in white-and-black attire, holding a staff atop the back of a pegasus. Luz gasped, squeezing her cheeks between her palms as she fawned over the drawing, “Amity, oh my gosh! Is this Amura?” She nodded, shyly glancing at the other two who looked just as enamored. 

“Adorable drawings aside, back to the story!” Luz got a hold of herself, sneaking a glance at Amity who seemed to have a smile plastered to her lips after all the praise and attention. “You mount your loyal steeds and take flight. They fly far into the air above the town, and you can see the forests to your left and the desert to your right.” Gus seemed overjoyed by this, bouncing slightly in his seat. “Can I roll for perception?” He almost squealed out, and Luz gave him a small nod. He grabbed his blue die, just about dropping it on the table instead of rolling. “Fourteen!”  
“You look around, spotting a peculiar structure out a ways away from town, sitting in the desert region. You’re too far away to see any details, but you spot a speck frantically moving around near it.” All three players looked at each other in anticipation, but Willow was the one to speak up, “Can we land near this place?”  
“Of course! You gently direct your horses, and they swoop down. As you get closer, you can make out the structure: it’s a house, with what looks like the remnants of a castle built behind it. A large glass eye stares straight ahead from where the attic should be. The figure, as you can now see, is an older but quite foxy lady yelling at what looks like a large black dog.” 

“Part of Amura’s training was a demonic track, right Luz?” Amity shuffled through her deck of index cards, drawing out one in black ink. “Whatcha thinking?” Luz inquired, observing her friend reading the card intently. “Can I roll a…” her voice trailed as she read a little further down, “Religion check?” Luz nodded, and Amity gently rolled her die. “Seventeen.” Luz put her hand over her heart, feigning surprise. “These rolls today are gonna end the campaign! But, Amura studies the wolf for a minute before she realizes who he is.” Luz quickly scribbled down the name of the deity, passing the paper to Amity. She skimmed over it, before shooting her gaze up at Willow and Gus, “It’s Kezef.” Luz fished the miniature out of her bag, placing it on the map. “But… he looks different. Maybe this is how he appears to this woman?” Amity theorized, studying the figurine. 

“The woman overhears you, turning with a smile. ‘He calls himself King, actually. The King of demons.’” Luz paused for dramatic effect, sweeping her gaze around the table, “‘And my name is Edalyn. The most powerful warlock in The Boiling Isles-’” Before she could continue, another sharp ping made her sigh. “And that’s my mom with her great timing.” Luz smiled apologetically, standing up. “That’s okay actually, I’d like to talk with the rest of the party about what’s going on.” Willow mused, and Luz felt a rush of happiness swell in her chest. She waved goodbye, leaving her friends with a new bounce in her step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on this fanfic will slow down a bit while I write my book. I'm posting the rough drafts of the chapters on AO3, so if you'd like to see more of my writing but as an original work, you can find that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409072/chapters/72248703).


	4. Chapter 4

“Luz?” She had arrived earlier than usual to set up the table since the campaign was finally in full swing. Maps, miniatures, sheets, and all sorts of things needed done before the players arrived. She finished setting her screen up before turning to address the voice, “Luz Noceda, how can I help-“ Luz stopped mid-sentence, throwing her arms in the air to hug the older woman that now faced her. “Eda! Here to see my newest adventure?” Edalyn still wasn’t used to all the physical affection, but she gave Luz a gentle pat on the back. “Kind of. I heard through the grapevine that you’re trying to get away with roleplaying an old lady character without telling me, an old lady!” Eda clicked her tongue in a _tsk tsk_ fashion, shaking her head. “Does that mean you’ll finally play a game with me?” Luz couldn’t forgo the excitement from her voice, gesticulating her fists in elation. 

“Lily!” Eda yelled, momentarily ignoring Luz’s question. The dark haired woman at the counter didn’t even look up from her book, “I’m right here, no need to raise your blood pressure.” She grumbled, and Eda let out a chuckle. “I’m going to help Luz and her friends when they come in for their sessions. Think you can handle all these nerds by yourself?” Eda gestured with her thumb to the only other people in the shop - a group of four girls huddled around their own table, too absorbed in their game to notice the banter. Lilith briefly glanced up from her book to scan the shop, giving a thumbs up once she saw it was mostly empty. “Well kid, looks like you’ve got yourself a helper.” She gently ruffled Luz’s dark brown hair as the girl squealed happily. “What’s her name?” Eda reached for the character sheet to skim over it as Luz composed herself. “I might’ve named her after you…” A slight flush painted her cheeks at the admission. “I certainly can’t play myself, that’d be cheating.” The older woman squinted thoughtfully at the paper in her hands. “Wasn’t your last campaign based on some myth? An owl lady?” Luz nodded eagerly, “La Lechuza. A witch.” Eda seemed satisfied, “Lechuza. Damn, that witch knows how to make a first impression. We’ll use her name.” 

Luz spent so long explaining Lechuza’s role in her campaign to Eda that by the time she was finished talking, Amity arrived. A short greeting to each other was all they could exchange before Willow and Gus trickled into the shop, chatting loudly. “Gus, Mari wouldn’t do that.” Willow offered a small wave to the three, but turned her attention back to the young boy speaking animatedly. “Well, why not? Think of the greater good!” Luz tilted her head, raising her finger to interrupt them but Gus finally took notice of the other people in the room, “All I want is Mari to control the plants to restrain Eda and King so that we can simply put them on our horses and…” He put his hands together, flapping them like wings, “Off we go to Bump.” He seemed pleased with himself, resting his hands on his hips expectantly. “Gus, didn’t I tell you that she’s the most powerful warlock? What makes you think you can just tie her up and fly off?” Luz couldn’t hide the amusement from her tone. “Well, it’s a three on one. Two, I guess, if King decides to catch these hands.” Everyone laughed, and Eda just shook her head. “Come on kids, let’s get this show rolling before Luz has to run.” She gently reminded the group as she grabbed a chair from the next table over.

"Edalyn's name is Lechuza now since real Eda is playing her." Luz waited a moment as pencils quickly scribbled the new information down. "Anyway, as we left off…" She motioned to Eda, who grinned mischievously, "What brings you lot all the way out to my humble home?" Luz couldn't help but sneak a small smile - Eda immediately settled into her role, her voice loud and dramatic. She was grateful Eda decided to play the role, Luz definitely couldn't have captured the character nearly as well. "'Principal Bump from Hexside-'" Willow spoke up, but Eda cut her off with a yawn. "'Yeah, yeah. Hexside, Bump, magic, cool and powerful spellcasters. I've heard this spiel before. Let me guess, you're here to arrest me?'" She paused, and Willow nodded. "'So is the entire town, sweetheart.' Lechuza is going to spin her staff and slam it into the ground." Luz spoke up after Eda finished, "King laughs evilly and says, 'Bye children!' before disappearing in front of your eyes. Roll for initiative."

The sound of various dice hitting the plastic rang loudly briefly, Luz quickly glancing at each number and writing them down. “Payo, Mari, Amura, and Lechuza in that order.” She announced, before immediately following up with, “Don’t worry about spells. My only rule is to treat each spell like it has a cooldown. Wait a turn or two before casting the same spell twice, double that for higher levels.” With that, she sat back and watched the situation unfold.

“Payo casts sleep!”  
“Gus, that’ll put _us_ to sleep, too.” Amity sounded annoyed.  
“Dang. Well, then he casts prestidigitation.” He paused, bringing his finger up to his chin to think. “A small cloud of fog around Lechuza’s face.”  
“Mari is going to cast entangle while Payo is distracting the warlock.” Willow piped up, a small frown forming on her lips as Eda rolled her die. “A fourteen, but by that look on your face, I’m guessing Lechuza won this round.” She chuckled.  
“Luz, could mage hand grapple someone?” Amity was staring down at her sheet, her brow furrowed. “Well-” Luz started, but cut herself off. She brought her finger up to her chin to help her think. “Mage hand _can_ manipulate objects, so… yes? I think? Amity can roll for arcana, and Eda a strength save.” The older woman shot her a glance out of the corner of her eye, and Luz held up her hands defensively. “I’m still learning how to be a dungeon master, you’ll have to work with me here.” She let out the breath she was holding as Eda just rolled her eyes and grabbed her die. “Fourteen.” Amity looked up at Eda as she shrugged. “Sixteen.” Eda leaned forward before she took her turn, studying the figurines on the table.

“‘King, how do you think I should deal with these youngsters?’” Eda raised her voice as if speaking to someone across the room. The group was quiet for a few moments, listening intently for… something. “Kill them all!” A high pitched voice seemingly came from all directions around the table, ringing in their ears for a few seconds after it spoke. The four of them jumped out of their seats, looking around wildly for the source of the sudden voice. “Eda, what was that?” Luz’s voice was softer, a slight twinge of fear lacing her tone. Eda winked at her, chuckling. “Don’t be afraid kids, it’s all a part of the magic.” That seemed to pacify the group, at least to some degree, because slowly they sat back down. 

“‘I can’t add murder to my list, unfortunately.’ Lechuza is going to use mirror image.” Eda immediately used her turn, seemingly apathetic to what just occurred. “‘Lend an ear to an old lady, will you?’” She finished, and Gus glanced down at the miniatures to gauge the distance between them for his next turn. “Guys?” He stood suddenly, leaning down to get a better look at the figurines. Luz followed his gaze to see that Lechuza’s single token had multiplied into four. “Eda-” The older woman waved her hand dismissively, cutting off Luz. “You can play your way,” She gestured down to the tokens, “Or you can play my way.” Hazel eyes fixed themselves on Luz, and she shivered as a chill ran down her spine. “I think we all need a break to… I don’t even know. I don’t know what just happened, but I am way too freaked out to be here right now.” The others seemed a bit paler as well, and Eda just offered a shrug. The woman pushed off from the table, lazily wandering back to the counter where Lilith was still diligently consuming her book. “I’ll text you guys later, okay? We’ll talk about this, I promise.” No one objected. In fact, a tense silence filled the space between them as they collected their things to leave. Just as Luz approached the exit, a gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump. “Luz, I’m sorry. I should have filled you in before.” Eda’s voice made Luz hesitate, but she turned to face her anyway. “Look, kid, do you trust me?” The young girl bit her lip, conflicting emotions warring in her heart. “Yes.” She spoke slowly, almost unsure of the words leaving her mouth. “I’ll come early next week and we’ll talk.” Eda nodded, moving her hand so Luz could offer a feeble smile before she left.


End file.
